The Cherry Blossom
by Cathelien
Summary: When Sakura dies, she leaves Sai alone. He is so lonely. What he does in this is out of love and guilt for not stopping Sasuke sooner. Rated T for character death. ONESHOT


The Cherry Blossom

**Hi, this is my first Naruto fanfic. I'm sorry it's so short but I just couldn't describe Sai's pain any longer. And plus Itachi makes an appearance. I hope you enjoy reading it (cause I kinda enjoyed writing it)**

**Naruto isn't mine but I wish it was (goes to corner and cries) but this fanfic is mine to write whatever I want**

The pain. The sheer pain of losing someone. Sai had experienced it more than once. First his 'brother' and now Sakura. They didn't mean to get as close as they were. To fall so deeply in love as they had been. Naruto had someone to comfort him during that time but Sai had no one.

He loved Sakura so much and she had felt the same about them. He didn't blame Sasuke for getting her sick. He knew that he was slipping things in her food, her drink yet he didn't stop it. He blamed himself entirely for that matter. It was true that Sasuke hated their relationship with a passion.

But had he hated it enough to poison his own friend. Was he really good natured then? Then there was that mission. The fatal blow. She was already too sick to go but she pushed herself. Sakura pushed herself too hard. She collapsed in the middle of the battle.

The enemy saw this as a chance and killed her without a second thought. When Sai saw it, he fought back harder than before and killed all those ninja with his other team mate's help. Together they succeeded and failed. They completed the mission but lost Sakura in the long run. Sai had lost his beloved friend forever.

In the days before the memorial service, he retaliated to his room. Confining himself to drawing and painting constantly. He always drew her smiling face or her walking down the path. No matter what he tried to draw, it always came back to her. He tried to distract himself by doing jobs for Lady Tsunade or Kakashi.

He never attended her memorial service. He feared what he might experience, what feelings would explode seeing her in the coffin. Seeing her face, white with death. Hinata kept him company sometimes but it didn't help. It hurt.

His heart hurt so damned much. He silently cried on the inside when he put on fake smiles. He wept when he was alone and in the solitude of his room. Why did Uchiha have to kill her? Why did he have to take away his beloved? His only close friend?

Yet he didn't hate Sasuke for it. That was his problem. He didn't hate Sasuke. He started spending some more of his time with Ino for no reason at all. Many of those times it was silent. Like they had an exchange of silent words.

Nothing he tried helped him move on. He seemed happy when he was surrounded by people but it was just a façade. He was hurt on the inside. He even talked to his squad leader abut it. But, Kakashi was no help either. He was suffering a great loss. He couldn't see how others moved on and lived when he was dead. Sai wanted to see her again.

He wanted to touch her soft skin. He wanted to smell the cherry blossom fragrance of her light pink hair. He wanted to fell her soft kiss on his lips. To touch her face. Whisper compliments in her ear. He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to revel in her outgoing attitude. Sai wanted all those things but he couldn't have it. Sakura was gone and it seemed like everyone had someone.

Naruto had Hinata. Shikamaru had Temari, Ino had Kiba. Neji, Gaara, Tenten, all his friends had someone. Except him.

_My Cherry Blossom…_

_I wish I could see you…_

_I wish you were alive…_

_I can't live with myself…_

_I can't live without you…_

_Help me move on…_

_Help me to live normally…_

_You would've wanted that for me…_

_You would've wanted me to live on…_

_Sakura…_

All his friends had someone except him. He remembered when they tracked down Sasuke and watched his brother Itachi annihilate him. Then they watched Itachi disappear. Sai was still in his state of depression then.

Sai walked to the cemetery and stopped at one of the graves. Sakura's grave. She was only twenty-two, already a working ninja for nine years, when it happened. When she died. His beloved Sakura, killed by two groups. He placed a basketful of flowers on her grave. Sakuras or Cherry Blossoms.

_These are for you…_

_Cherry blossoms for my Sakura…_

He looked at her grave stone and pulled out a shurikin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you…my cherry blossom but we'll meet again shortly…"

He put the shurikin to his throat and slit it. He lay there, on her grave next to a shurikin in a pool of blood, a basket of cherry blossoms and his beloved with a smile on his face.

**Well, that was my first Naruto fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm so sorry for the pairings but I'm not sorry for putting Sai and Sakura together. And I finally killed Sasuke! No offence Sasuke lovers… (Please don't kill me...) I want your honest reviews. And can someone tell me if the ninja knife is a shurikin or something else… I don't really read the manga so I don't really know. Look out for more!**


End file.
